Loving You
by PirateChick07
Summary: Char's feelings about Ella!


Loving You.

By PriateChick07.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Prince Char first saw Ella around the village, but never approached her. He hated to admit it, but he was too shy (funny huh? As a prince he shouldn't have been shy or afraid to approach anyone, especially a young girl). He was fascinated by her because she seemed so different from the other girls. She was kind and had a wonderful smile that made his heart melt. He was determined to meet her, to talk to her one day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He got his chance a few years later, at her mother's funeral. It wasn't an ideal time to meet anyone, but he wanted to talk to her, to try to comfort her in her time of pain and need. As he walked her back to her mother's grave, he knew he was right, she _was_ different from other girls, extraordinarily so. Ella made him laugh, she wasn't shy around him, she treated him like he was any other person, not a royal. That made him feel good, made him feel normal and important. He was determined to get to know her better. As the days went by, he found himself thinking about her more often, feeling happy when he thought of her, and a bit frustrated. He never felt this way before.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After Ella left for finishing school, he found himself restless and thinking of her often, very often. When his father the king offered him a chance to go ogre hunting, he jumped at the chance. It would give him something to do, something to think about other than Ella and her enchanting smile and friendly personality. But at night, while the other guards slept, he found himself thinking of her, dreaming of her. What was she doing now? Would she still be the same Ella that could make him smile with one of his remarks?

When he saw Ella surrounded by ogres, he felt terrified. What if something happened to her? What was she doing out her on her own? Was she okay? Was she safe? From that moment on, he vowed to protect her even if it meant laying down his life for her

She was still the same Ella, she still made him laugh with her remarks. As she told him about finishing school, he knew she hadn't changed, she was still the same girl he fell in love with. He hated to part ways with her, but she had a mission (as she put it). As he watched her ride off, he found himself jealous of his knight, for getting to be with her. He was going to miss her. He couldn't wait to see her again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

At her father's wedding, Char followed Ella upstairs to find her sitting on the floor. Was something wrong? Was she sick? But as she reassured him she wasn't he felt relieved and happy to see her, to talk to her again. They went off on a treasure hunt around the old castle, at the roof they found a pair of glass slippers. As pretty and sparkly as the slippers were, he preferred the sparkle in Ella's eyes, because her eyes were full or warmth and happiness and he would stare into them forever. They shared their first dance on that rooftop. He felt the desire to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, but he didn't. He was too shy to admit his feelings.

They decided to slide down the banister. It was great fun, he never really had anyone to play silly games like this with, and it made him happy to know he was sharing one of his favorite pastimes with Ella, with his love. It would be the last time he spoke to her for over a year.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few weeks later Char found himself lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he was restless. He was thinking of Ella again, gong through every moment of the time they spent together. Was she mad at him? Was she being punished for sliding?

The next morning he received a letter from her, explaining it all. He was thrilled and immediately wrote her back. The continued to exchange letter for half a year and with every letter he would read it many times, hunting for hints of how she felt. Each letter made him so happy, but also so frustrated. But each letter was a link to her, so he kept them safely stored in a box under his bed.

Then the letter came. The one telling him she had eloped. His heart was ripped into pieces. He was to cry, to scream and shout. To do something about it. But he couldn't. He had to let her go. Because he loved her, he will let her go. If she was happy, he will be happy. It was difficult, but he had to let her go. Because he loved her, and loved her so deeply, that it hurt both emotionally and physically.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Upon returning home, Char's father threw him a ball, three of them to be exact. The king hoped that a girl will catch his son's eyes. But as the night of the first ball wore on, the prince was cool and collected and aloof to his guests. But towards the end, he met Lela. He didn't know who she was, but she reminded him of his beloved Ella. She made him feel wanted and important as Ella made him feel. But he didn't love her. He considered her a good friend. And he was looking forward to seeing her again, because she reminded him of Ella.

On the third night, as he danced with Lela, Hattie yanked off the girl's mask. It was Ella! Ella quickly made a run for it and in moments had disappeared. Calling his knights, he followed her to her stepmother's house. His heart was thumping. Why did she disguise herself? Why did she run away? He had to find out, he had to know, he had to ask her if she loved him as he loved her.

As the conflict around them whirled on, Char found Ella pale and frightened. She seemed to be trying to fight something within her. Something that was hurting her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. He could hear Hattie shouting "Don't marry him Ella! Go to your room!" and but Ella didn't move, she didn't say anything.

"Ella, will you marry me? Marry me Ella, say you will" He asked, his hopes and love in his eyes. Once again she seemed disturbed, as if she was fighting something. All at once, their eyes meet, and she suddenly seemed determined.

"I can't marry you. I won't marry you." She said. He found his heart breaking again. He ran to the door and let the world know she wouldn't marry him. He fond this odd, but when she returned, and kissed his check, whispering couldn't marry him, he took his chance. And he kissed her. A kiss that went to the very depths of his soul. Pulling away, she seemed more serene, more at peace with herself. Mandy hugged Ella and said something about a curse being broken. Char was confused. And her continued to watch Ella, his heart pounding against his ribs.

"You asked me to marry, and I said no. But now I'm old enough to marry, and I ask you to marry me." Ella said, dropping into a curtsey. Char's heart pound harder, he couldn't believe it. He felt like he was on cloud nine, as the happiness flowed through him. He hugged and kissed her once more. All was right with the world, they had his love and he would protect her forever.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


End file.
